The 2nd generation of Marauders
by xXAMBERXx
Summary: this is my first fanfic so be kind! basically the marauders children and what they get up to in Hogwarts. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HP/OC OC/OC disclaimer: i do not own any of the Harry Potter characters!
1. The meeting

The 2nd generation of marauders

Sasha Black flipped back her long dark hair and glared at the crowd around her. She was going to be late for her first year at Hogwarts if she didn't hurry, not that she was looking forward to it anyway. Finding out your father was a mass murderer wasn't the best way to start life at secondary school! She squeezed through the masses and stumbled on to the platform where a scarlet steam train was waiting, sighing in relief, she dragged her trunk on and found herself an empty compartment. The 11 year old looked at herself in the mirror critically, her mother – Allie Black – had been the hottest girl at Hogwarts and her father – Sirius Black- had taken the prize for sexiest guy so Sasha had flawless skin, glossy hair, a slim build and the deepest blue eyes. All in all, she was exquisite!

Just then the compartment door slid open and a skinny boy with jet black hair and green eyes entered. "Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He smiled apologetically and Sasha couldn't help but grin. "Course you can! I was getting really lonely anyway." She replied and he sat down opposite her absentmindedly pushing his hair of his face. "Wow!" Sasha whispered "Awesome scar! Hey! Aren't you famous? The boy – who – lived or something?" he stared at her, evidently confused. "Sorry" she said "It's just that if your dad was James Potter, then I'm your god sister! It would be really cool if I knew someone round here!" Harry was about to answer when the door opened again and two more children ran in. They were tall, slim and identical! Sasha could tell immediately that they were different. Very different. " hi" the boy said " I'm Max, but call me Elliott, and this is my sister…" the girl smiled, showing a set of gleaming white teeth "Yeah I'm Carmita, we're the Lupin twins. Do you mind if we sit here?" Sasha and Harry just stared, their jaws dropping slightly. The twins glanced at each other, shrugged and sat down. Carmita had thick brown hair that curled in tiny ringlets cascading past her shoulders, almost transparently pale skin and huge dark brown eyes that seemed full of knowledge, mischief and pain. Elliott also had the incredibly pale skin and brown hair though his was cut short, his eyes however were a golden colour that showed every emotion.

The train ride passed with Sasha and Elliott playing wizard chess; which Elliott won easily, grinning as he collected piece after piece from the aggravated Sasha. Meanwhile, Carmita explained to Harry about Quidditch, chess and exploding snap becoming increasingly excited as she described her favourite sport and games. Once reaching Hogsmeade, the quartet made their way to the half giant Hagrid who eyed the twins suspiciously and shared a boat up to the castle. A stern woman met them and explained to those (including Harry) who didn't know about the four houses, after this announcement the first years were led into the great hall and assembled before the sorting hat.

Professor Mcgonagal read the first name from the sheet of parchment in front of her "Black, Sasha" Sasha swallowed hard, smiled at the twins and Harry and walked up to the sorting hat. Trembling slightly, she put it on and listened. "Hhmm… we have got ourselves a puzzle here, where on Earth to put you?"

"How about Gryffindor?" she thought hopefully, "Though I can't say my father turned out all right really" the hat chuckled " Aah, don't be so quick to judge my child, however, I think you could be right, it will have to be… GRYFFINDOR!" Grinning madly she ran to the cheering table, trying not to notice some of the disgusted looks she got at the mention of her last name.

Carmita and Elliott Lupin were the next to be sorted into Gryffindor and they moved to the table with an eerie grace that didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Finally Harry joined them and the feast began. Elliott found that while everyone was most interested in the famous Harry Potter they gave Sasha, Carmita and himself a wide berth. He chuckled knowing it was because of Sasha's name and he and his sister's intimidating looks. Nevertheless he was glad to go to the Gryffindor tower and the dormitories. He had known he and Carmita would be sharing a room, no one would dare try to separate them, seeing as they were half werewolf and half vampire, but he was surprised to find Harry and Sasha would be joining them.

"No one wanted me in their room." Sasha explained as she flopped on a bed and stretched "And too many people wanted Harry so you're stuck with us." Harry grinned and sank onto a bed too. Elliott shared a look with Carmita, if they were sharing a room with Harry and Sasha, they would have to tell them their secret. Carmita nodded, her eyes darkening in fear and shame as she motioned for him to go ahead. Elliott sighed; he hated his sister being in pain and cleared his throat.

"Umm, guys?" he spoke softly but Sasha and Harry stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "We, Carmita and I, have something to tell you if you are going to share a room with us. We… we're… we're not exactly human!" he finished in a rush and stared at the ground. Carmita coughed and hurried to explain "Our dad was bitten by a werewolf when he was a kid" she whispered "and our mother was a vampire. We don't people of course!" she gazed at Harry then Sasha, willing them to understand. "We just have to leave at full moons and we eat loads of blood pops! Oh, and we're about 6 times stronger than you, both magically and physically." Elliott continued quietly, still not looking up from the floor. "If you're scared, you can ask to change rooms, I'm sure no one would mind."

Sasha and Harry exchanged looks, "Of course we're not leaving!" Sasha exclaimed "You guys are the only ones who don't hate me for what my dad did!" Harry nodded and crossed the room to sit beside Carmita, "Hey, you taught me about Quidditch, there is no way I'm leaving!" the twins both lifted their heads and beamed at the other two. "Thank you so much!" they chorused and with that the strange quartet went to sleep for their first night at Hogwarts.

The next morning, Carmita opened her eyes and glanced around, all her room mates were asleep, smiling she looked at each face in turn. There was Elliott, usually so strong and ready to fend for his life, in sleep he looked peaceful, years younger even. Sasha let her frown slide off in her slumber and appeared almost defenceless, although there was a quirk to her lips, as if she was smirking. Harry though, Harry was frowning slightly, and he muttered "no! I just found friends; I'm not leaving, never!" Carmita smiled gently and went to shower before anyone else woke up. On returning from the bathroom, fully dressed with her hair damp she saw Harry stir and open his eyes to look at her, "Hi" he murmured, hopping out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Carmita greeted him, then turned her attention on the remaining bodies, curled in their duvets. "Aguamenti!" She muttered and a stream of water poured from her wand and onto her brother. Elliott jerked awake and, seeing her, pounced. Sasha woke to find them rolling around the floor play fighting and giggling slightly, she attempted to sidle past and snatch the bathroom. Quick as a flash, Elliott darted past her and cart wheeled into the room, shutting the door in her face. "Stupid supernatural powers!" she grumbled and laughed as Elliott called out "I heard that!" 10 minutes later the 4 headed down to breakfast, ignoring any strange looks and laughing amongst themselves.


	2. Potions and Slytherins

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Just to say I changed Carmita's name to Ember, it sounds much better to me. Oh, and I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Plz review and tell me what you think! Ideas would be good as well!**

**xXAMBERXx**

As the time tables were given out by Professor Mcgonagal, Harry filled his plate with bacon, eggs and sausages. He took the time to really look at his first real friends: sitting beside him was his god sister, and she was possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever met! However, she didn't seem affected by it and ignored the envious looks other girls gave her as well as the guy's flirtatious glances. Harry felt a rush of brotherly anger as these stares but squashed it down, Sasha could look after herself! He noticed Elliott doing the same for Ember, and his eyes seemed to flash with annoyance when a second year hufflepuff winked at her, the part vampire just sighed and her eyes darkened to black, giving her a terrifying appearance that caused the hufflepuff to fall of his chair.

The twins laughed and turned as one to face Harry and Sasha, "we should go." They said in unison and stood up, almost dancing out of the hall. Sasha stood up too and followed nearly as gracefully, Harry sighed and walked normally after them. Once at the transfiguration room he sank to the floor and stared at his hands, "what's wrong?" Ember enquired crouching beside him, Harry glanced up at her and his breath seemed to catch in his throat, "Oh, it's nothing, I just wish I could be as graceful as you guys, then perhaps I'd live up to this whole famous thing." To his surprise the other three burst out laughing, "oh Harry!" Elliott spluttered, "Didn't you see Sasha trip as she got out of the hall?" The raven haired youth shook his head slowly, trying to suppress a grin as Sasha groaned and hid her face.

The door creaked open and professor Mcgonagal peered out to find the four first years rolling on the floor in hysterics, she sighed and beckoned them in. 5 minutes later the rest of the class arrived and the stern looking teacher began to assign them seats. "I regret to inform you Mr. and Miss Lupin that, after the Weasley twins, siblings are not allowed to sit together in class so I must separate you." Elliott and Ember looked resigned to their fate and parted without a word. In the end, Sasha was placed in the middle next to Elliott and Harry and Ember shared a desk at the back. Ember turned to harry, "Care to help us find the Weasley twins next break?" she asked with a smirk. The lesson passed quickly with the Lupin twins transforming their match to a needle and back again in the first 2 minutes and Sasha and Harry finishing not long after. The only other person in the class to finish was a girl with very bushy brown hair who spent the rest of the lesson helping a red headed boy next to her.

As soon as the bell had rung Elliott and Ember dragged the other two to find the infamous Weasley twins, the identical red heads were found in the courtyard surrounded by their friends. Undaunted the Lupin's strode up to them and looked them straight in the eye. "So," Elliott said,

"You're the reason" Ember continued

"we aren't allowed" Elliott added

"to sit together." Ember finished, both glaring at the utterly confused Weasley's. Then the four grinned in unison and began to laugh. "Wow" said Fred

"that's the first time anyone's" supplied George

"Ever made us speechless!" they finished together. The rest of break was spent with the elder twins reminiscing on old pranks and trying to persuade the younger pair to follow in their footsteps. Sasha, Harry and all of the Weasley's friends left them to it and started chatting about Quidditch, ignoring any age differences or last names. It didn't matter if you got rid of You – know – who or your dad was a mass murderer, if you could ride a broomstick you were okay. All too soon the break ended and the quartet of 1st years headed down to the dungeons for their potions lesson, waiting outside the black door were four slytherin boys, obviously they had the same lesson. A skinny blond boy looked to be the ring – leader and stepped forward to meet Harry and the others straight on,

"Well, well" he sneered "who do we have here? A Potter, a Black and two Lupin's. How… sweet. I am Draco Malfoy, this is Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle." As he spoke he gestured to the boys behind him. The tall dark – skinned boy rolled his eyes and strode over to the Gryffindor's.

"Hello, I am Blaise, as Draco just pointed out." With that he shot a withering look in the blond's direction, "I merely wish to tell you to be careful, Snape has a vendetta of sorts against all of your fathers and you would do best to watch your step around him, he will try to make your lives difficult." He looked at each of them in turn, not flinching or turning away from the twin's uncomfortable stares as could have been expected. Finally Ember grinned, moving away from her brother to place a pale hand on the Italian's shoulder.

"Thank you." She said simply, dropping her hand and returning to Elliott's side. They waited quietly for the rest of the class to arrive and were ushered in silently by a tall, sallow faced wizard in black robes. "Welcome to the art of potions," the professor murmured "Find your seats quickly, and the Lupin siblings must not sit together, nor can Potter and Black for that matter." The eleven year olds shared looks and sat in the same pairs they had in transfiguration, at desks near the back of the room. Sasha looked at Elliott as she sat down; his beautiful golden eyes seemed full of distress and were fixed on his sister who gazed back, her expression unreadable. She patted Elliott's shoulder once and turned her attention to the greasy haired professor, only to find him mocking Harry about his inability to answer a few questions. She turned her head to Blaise who shrugged at her helplessly, Malfoy on the other hand was stifling a laugh, eyes narrowing she had just resolved to get him back when Ember flicked a silent jinx his way, causing the slytherin to turn an interesting shade of violet.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Snape, his eyes glinting malevolently, "Detention for Potter, Black and the Lupin's. Now get to work!" the rest of the class passed in silence, except for the muttered remarks from Snape as he swept around the room. "Granger!" he snapped "did you ever think to let Weasley have a turn? No? I thought as much." However the slytherin side of the class only got praise, even when Blaise 'accidently' set Malfoy's robes on fire.

At the end of the hour, only Ember's, Harry's, Elliott's and Sasha's potions had turned out perfectly, a fact Snape ignored and Harry and Sasha threw grateful looks at the twins for. They were dismissed with a few curt words and had almost made it through the door when Snape called out "Potter, Black, Lupin's, I didn't mean you." They turned back with a sigh and faced the potions professor, ready to face their fate.


	3. Past lives

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay! Don't kill me!! Have been having trouble with ideas; dunno how to write about first years! If you have any ideas plz review.**

**xXAMBERXx**

They turned as one to gaze at the sneering face of their potions professor, he looked down on them with his lifeless eyes and Sasha found herself longing to look away. "No!" she thought furiously, "I won't let him win, I won't!" Snape's eyes widened slightly at this but he said nothing.

"You will meet Mr Filch outside the great hall tomorrow night for your detention. Do not let me catch you firing jinxes in my class again or else you will risk expulsion."

Sasha lifted her chin and stared at the potions master's face defiantly, she had figured he must be proficient at legilimency and decided to test her theory.

"So… you didn't notice a certain slytherin on our side then? Interesting." The slender girl sent her older man a smirk identical to her father's as she saw him register her thoughts. He sent her a blank look and dismissed them hurriedly sweeping back to his rooms fuming inwardly. The 1st years left the room as fast as they could and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew, we made it! But we'd better hurry if we wanted to get to History of Magic on time." Elliott began to drag Ember up the corridor and, looking at each other and shrugging Sasha and Harry followed suit. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur of new teachers and piles of homework and Harry was relieved when dinner came around. He sat with the other three, a tall red-headed boy called Ron Weasley and a brunette named Hermione Granger who seemed to really antagonise each other with a passion. The entire meal was spent with the two arguing and Harry and Sasha attempting to ease the tension. The twins finally stepped in after a silent conversation and fixed the two with stare's that could have scared a troll. They two new comers wilted under the combined glare and fell silent, picking at their food. As pudding was cleared away the Weasley twins walked up to the group with Lee Jordan and squeezed into the space between Ember and Ron who gazed at their bravery in awe. Lee laughed and greeted them introducing himself to Hermione who went bright red and looked down at her hands, Elliott laughed and nudged the 3rd year who grinned good-naturedly and winked at the blushing girl.

That night Ember insisted everyone do their homework in a circle on the floor and mention something about themselves as they finished an essay or task. She was bored of not knowing everyone well and knew there was something Sasha had found out in potions. It made the copious amounts of homework seem less dull and helped them bond in a way only 11 year olds could.

Elliott watched as his little sister (by 6 minutes) arranged everyone into positions to explain parts of their past to the others. He noticed Sasha cringe and sidled up to her smirking as she jumped when he appeared behind her. "What is it?" he murmured his eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful face.

She smiled sheepishly "Aah, I should have guessed you'd notice. I'm just worried about Harry's reaction, what if he hates me because of what my father did?" Elliott looked at her incredulously,

"He wouldn't! He thinks of you as a sister and he loves you! Trust me and him, Harry will accept you for who you are, not what your dad did." The girl nodded and turned to face the raven haired boy.

"Harry?" her voice trembled slightly but her gaze was steady "my past isn't pretty and my dad did something I can never forgive him for, that's why he's in Azkaban and that's why I haven't seen him since I turned 1. Harry, Sirius Black was the one who betrayed your parents to Lord Voldemort." She looked at him beseechingly, her indigo eyes full of tears.

Harry stared at her! Her dad had helped to kill his parents. Her dad was the reason he had spent his life with his aunt and uncle! But how could he blame her? He had caused her to lose her dad! He cleared his throat and hugged her. She was his god sister, and his only family! He pulled back and looked her in the eye, Sapphires and Emeralds burning into each other. "You are the only family I have now." Harry said simply "We are going to stay together until the very end, you hear me?" Sasha nodded and grinned. Ember spoke up at that moment, her melodic voice washing over them, "You're wrong you know?" Elliott nodded with her "she's right, we're all family. You have us as well." Harry laughed and beckoned to them to join the group hug. Half an hour later Harry had related his tales of his childhood. His job now was to calm Ember down as she stared at the door, pure hatred clouding her eyes. Elliott had just enough time to spit out the words "get out of here" as he moved to block his sister from springing. The boy-who-lived grabbed Sasha and pulled her out the door slamming it behind him as two crashes sounded. For the next 10 minutes Harry and Sasha listened at the door as Elliott tried to pacify his enraged sister, finally the male twin opened the door and let his classmates back in. Ember was sitting on her bed sucking a blood pop manically and glaring at the floor. She looked up as they walked and muttered "hi." Then she shook her head and turned to her brother for help. He looked back at her, encouragement showing clearly in his golden eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered "I should never have lost control like that. I didn't mean to scare you." Her brother smiled at her and she looked at him gratefully as he suggested everyone went to bed. As Sasha lay in bed that night she realized the Lupin twins had never told their story, apparently their father had known hers and Harry's, who was he? Elliott was thinking about his sister; he couldn't let her lose control like that again. It was too dangerous, what if he wasn't there to stop her? Harry was picturing his parents, sighing he rolled over, they were gone and nothing would bring them back. Ember gazed at the ceiling another blood pop in her mouth, she had to be more careful, or else.

**There it is. Kind of rubbish I know but I need inspiration. Please? Oooooh and thank you to Sophia Gray for the AWESOME review. Please review.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know, you hate me!! but I haven't updated because some of my delightful teachers decided to get me to take my GCSE's a year early so I've been kind of busy!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything!!!!!!**

**xXAMBERXx**

The next morning dawned bright and cold for the Gryffindor's as they rose quietly. None would admit it but the previous nights events had shaken them all, that is until…

"HEY!" shouted Harry, turning to glare at the bemused Lupin twins, "you never told Sasha and me about your past!"

"Crap" muttered Ember, "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that!" Elliott nodded, his eyes glittering with regret and, oddly, longing. Sasha just stared at them, obviously not put off in her quest for knowledge. The siblings glanced at each other then sat cross legged on the floor, turning to gaze at the raven haired pair in unison. "Well…" they said softly, "what do you want to know?" Sasha rolled her eyes as she shared a glance with Harry,

"Obviously, we want to know about your past!" she pointed out, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips. Ember's eyes seemed to grow and darken in colour as she prepared herself for what was about to come. "we… we…" she stuttered, for the first time sounding less than certain of herself, "we are the children of werewolf, Remus Lupin and the vampire Harlequin, though she was known as Quizzle. They met in Hogwarts and fell in love, because they are both outlaws from the law there was nothing to stop them from marrying and having us. Remus was best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Here she stopped and Elliott continued for her.

"He stayed friends with them for years, and joined the order of the phoenix with them. He truly believed they were his best friends and would always trust him. Then came the time when Lily and James Potter had to go into hiding…" Ember spoke again as the pain and anger in Elliott's eyes shone through.  
"It was a time when hardly anyone trusted anyone else and there was proof of a traitor in the group. James and Sirius began to suspect our dad of being that traitor as the werewolf restrictions from the ministry were harsh and Voldemort offered protection for his kind and our mums. When Remus heard about this he left, his rage was so bad he left without another word to any of them. He and our mother left to Italy where they stayed under the protection of our mother's family and the royal court. We moved back to Scotland six months ago when we received our letters."

Harry and Sasha stared at the two brunettes, utterly amazed by their story. Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was something else that the twins hadn't let on about but realised they would tell him and Sasha in good time.

"Come on!" said Sasha suddenly, "we've got to get down to breakfast!" the others nodded and headed down to the great hall. As they entered the gigantic room, they were stopped by Ron and Hermione who looked relieved to have someone else to talk to. It was obvious the pair had a difficult time getting on with each other. Elliott decided to take pity on the studious girl and sat down besides her, indicating that Sasha should do the same, he didn't think Hermione would be able to take both the Lupin twins together for a while and had a feeling Ron wanted to get to know Harry more than anyone else.

Ember caught sight of a timid boy sitting on his own a few feet away from the rest of the first years and decided no one would miss her if she went to talk to him. "Hi" she said softly, guessing he would be a little startled by her sudden appearance, "I'm Ember Lupin, do you mind if I sit here?" the tall boy stared at her then nodded, replying shyly, "I'm Neville Longbottom, but I prefer t be called Nev, if that's ok." Ember smiled brightly; pleased he was talking to someone for a change. "Ok Nev, how are you doing at Hogwarts so far? Do you like it here?" he shrugged helplessly and said "I think I will like it here but I still get lost and everyone else seems to have such good friends… it can be a bit lonely sometimes." The brunette girl nodded sympathetically. It was terrible that no one took any notice of Nev, but everyone had their own group of friends, the half vampire was determined to find someone for Nev to be close to. She knew that her group would really appreciate his quiet nature and sense of humour but the question was how to give him the confidence to open up to them?

Later that day, the twins sat together a little apart from the others who gave them curious looks but went to sit with Ron and Hermione. The Lupin's needed the privacy to discuss their main problem at the moment, Neville. Elliott agreed completely that Nev would fit in with their quartet but thought he would enjoy the company of some Hufflepuffs as well; Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan were genuinely nice people that were quiet enough for Nev to feel comfortable around. He convinced Ember to introduce the Gryffindor to the Hufflepuffs in Herbology, as it was Nev's favourite class.

That day in the greenhouses, Ember sidled up to her new friend while Elliott – the slightly less intimidating one of the pair- edged towards the Hufflepuffs. He smiled at Susan, guessing she would be the easiest to convince. "Hi" he said cheerfully, "Susan, right?" the pig-tailed girl smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah, that's right" she replied "and you're Elliott Lupin, twin to the infamous Ember Lupin. There's not anyone in this school who doesn't know you!" The boy blushed slightly and grinned; "Yep, that's me." he said and settled back to his work, pruning his hufflepidge tree. The girl also looked towards her tree and frowned slightly. "Hey, Elliott?" the 11 year old turned enquiringly towards his peer, "can you explain this method to me?" the boy smiled and replied eagerly "actually, I reckon you should ask Nev – I mean Neville, he's amazing at Herbology!" the girl smiled and nodded, walking over to where Ember, Nev and Sasha were working, speaking to the shy boy gently. Harry caught Elliott's eye and grinned, somehow the raven haired boy had caught on to what the twins were planning. Ron was standing next to him glaring slightly at the boy, while simultaneously trying to figure out what was happening. Elliott chuckled slightly, turning to give a smile to a bemused Ernie Macmillan and returning to his plant.

After dinner that night the four first years made their way resignedly to the dungeons for their detention with the Potions master. As they passed the doors o the great hall Blaise dropped into place beside them.

"Good evening" the tall dark boy muttered, "am I to understand it was your fault I have been given this detention?" Sasha blushed and bit her lip; causing the other three Gryffindor's to stare at her, utterly confused. "I'm sorry," she said calmly, ignoring her blush and looking straight into Blaize's eyes, "it was an experiment to see how proficient Professor Snape was in the art of Legilimency. Unfortunately he is adept at this art, we must tread carefully." The Slytherin smirked, giving the merest suggestion of a shrug to show the girl she was forgiven, at least for now.

Together the unlikely group made their way down to their potion's master's office, pausing outside the intimidating black wood door. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the others and knocked lightly, immediately the door swung open to reveal the Professor Snape, looking down on them with contempt and, Elliott noted, the slightest hint of fear. He had, of course heard about Severus Snape from his mother and father, and respected the man's talent for potion making. However, this didn't mean he forgave him for what he had said about his father, and Elliott knew the man would soon quail under his sister's temper. The twins were incredibly close to both of their parents, you had to be when you were hated by most others, but Ember had always shared her personality with her father, the generally calm, easy persona that could be ripped apart by a mind blowing temper. He himself was incredibly like his mother with a way of reasoning around potential arguments that left his oppose utterly bemused.

They were given the task of cleaning some old cauldrons for their detention and were, of course, subjected to Snape's snide comments about their parents. Blaise was ignored in comparison, although Elliott could tell the boy was storing any stray bits of information away for further use, he was indeed a slytherin. However the male twin was pulled away from his musings about the extraordinary slytherin by a wave of anger that burst from his sister as she wheeled around to face her potions master. "What did you just say?" she hissed furiously, and Elliott saw Snape shrink back slightly, "What exactly did you say to me?" the sallow man cleared his throat and replied with distain (and a hint of fear) "I merely asked whether or not your father had found any work. I fail to see how such a general question could cause any offense. And I would remind you to address me as sir." The pre-teen's eyes burned with an odd luminosity as she smiled horribly – her teeth appearing to grow as she zeroed in on her prey. "I think." She said in an aura of awful serenity, "I think you would do well to forget this incident ever happened, after all, the vampiric royal court doesn't take kindly to the youngest heir to the throne being threatened. And we hold on to grudges for a long time, I can assure you." Her form seemed to shrink back to normal size and she tilted her head to one side "well? Have we finished our detention?"She asked sweetly, not waiting for an answer before turning to the door and gesturing for the others to follow her out. Once two floors up the brunette stopped and looked enquiringly at the wary expressions on her friend's faces. When Sasha dared to ask if she was feeling ok, she laughed out loud. "Of course I am silly! I just decided you and Harry had had enough of being bullied, I promise you he won't try anything for a while now." The others gaped at her in amazement before Harry pulled her into an impromptu hug and continuing on to the Gryffindor common room, closely followed by his god –sister. Blaise said goodbye, turning to the Slytherin dungeons, but not before hearing Elliott whisper to his twin "good acting Emz, but you can't fool me. Would you really have invoked the royal court of justice? I thought you had renounced your ascension to the throne." Hanging back the quiet Slytherin just caught the murmured response by the female Lupin "we'll talk later Elliott, for now we must ensure Blaise's silence it would seem." Wheeling the dark boy turned to see both twins less than a foot away, staring at him with raised eyebrows, he gulped and smiled at them nervously

"I guess we need to talk then."


End file.
